1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for reducing power consumption, more particularly to a communications device capable of adjusting power consumed thereby and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to comply with specifications of high-speed communications devices and to be adapted for various channel factors, circuit design of a communications device is generally realized so as to meet the strictest of standards. For instance, it is preferred to increase linearity of an analog-to-digital converter or to increase a decoding capability of a decoding circuit so as to adjust for various channel factors by a comfortable margin. However, meeting such strict standards also demands high power consumption by circuits.